


Promotion

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bottom Lin, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kya has a reward, lin gets promoted, top kya, young kya - Freeform, young lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Lin gets promoted Kya has a reward planned.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Kudos: 52





	Promotion

"And with my stepping down, I am appointing my daughter, Lin Beifong. As Republic City's new chief of police. Lin, please come up to say a few words."

The Earthbender looked up at the crowd of people trying not to focus on the fields of reporters or the incessant noise from traffic, clicking cameras and all the wonderfully awful city living sounds. Instead, she attempted to focus on the one person who made her feel at ease. Kya. After a slight moment staring into th crowd her eyes locked with the Waterbender's and she could feel the newfound sense of confidence rush through her veins. The sound of Kya's all to familar voice, heaven to the new chief's ears telling her to "get out there and kick some ass" rang through her ears. 

Lin rose from her seat next to the Councilmen and strided across the balcony until she was only a foot away from her mother. Toph, with the help of another police officer attached the badge to her uniform and handed her the microphone. 

After a moment of contemplation she finally found the words to deliver the speech that had been on the tip of her tounge for more than two decades. "Growing up, I've been taught by my mother, Avatar Aang and countless others dear to me that it is my duty to help keep balance in the world. Looking at all of the many faces in this crowd it's clear to me that the whole world... that's alot. The overwhelmingly simple truth is that for one person to maintain sole balance- it's foolish to think that way of life can be maintained. I take this job, knowing the burdens, knowing the lives at stake with great honor. And I promise to do everything in my power to maintain balance starting with the thing I can change. Republic City. Thank you all for this opportunity, I will do everything in my power to fight and protect all of you." 

Kya sat in the crowd, wishing it was appropriate to cheer her on. She drew the conclusion it may be better to wait until the two were in private, that's when she rememebered. Along with Lin's new promotion came something even better. An office, A very private office. She watched as Lin made her way back into the station to finish the rest of her day, she decided to linger for a little while as to not draw suspicion. Lin sat in her office filing paperwork and reviewing reports, mostly the normal activities expected of her even as an officer. But this, it felt new, exciting even. She was the chief, people would answer to her- she had all the power and resources to help those in need and stop people from commiting crimes and wrongdoings.

As she became lost in deep thought she didn't even notice when her door slid open, then closed. She didn't notice when the lock clicked or even when the Waterbender strode over to her desk leaning over her chair slightly. It wasn't until she felt the familar hot breath on her ear and the warmth of her lover's mouth on her neck when she snapped back into reality. "W- when did you get here?" she groaned softly, turning her neck to the side and allowing the healer more access. "Kya someone might see." she muttered as a tan hand made it's home inbetween the Earthbender's legs, stroking her clit in soft circles. "mmm don't worry about it, I locked up." 

Lin shifted her legs apart as the feeling of pleasure increased. Silently pleading for her girlfriend's touch. "fuck, kyaa" she murmered as the Waterbender continued the teasing movements, avoiding the sweetspot that would make her struggle to not scream out. "should I let everyone in this office learn my name?" Kya teased as she pulled her hand away. Lin let out a slightly embarrassing low whine, at this point she couldn't care less, nothing felt worse than the ache she felt from the denial of touch. "oh don't get all grouchy on me. I haven't stopped." Kya giggled as she pulled the chair out and walked in front of Lin, sitting on her knees. Lin watched as Kya pulled her hair into a high loose bun.

"Can I?" the Waterbender whispered as her fingers looped around the jeans she wore that day, tugging on the belt. "please" Kya quickly obliged, unclipping the belt and pulling it out of the loopies of the Earthbender's jeans and throwing it on the ground with a small thud. "careful! that was expensive" Lin hissed. "stop being so stressed and let me take care of you." the Waterbender murmered as she slipped her girlfriend's pants down letting them rest at her ankles. "you look gorgeous right now, you know that right?" heat filled her pale face when she heard the words coming from her lover's mouth and the sensation of warm kisses on her inner thighs only made the feeling more intense. "Lets get this off." the Waterbender teased as Lin excitedly shimmed up, helping her get the panties she'd been wearing off.

Strands of wetness stuck to the fabric as Kya pulled them down, causing a smirk to appear on the Waterbender's face. "all this for me?" she cooed, pulling the pale, musuclar legs closer to the edge of the chair. Lin jumped as she felt Kya's tounge across her wet folds, kissing as sucking on her clit in ways that made her unravel embarrassingly fast. After only a few moments she found her hands entangled in pinned up black locks. She could practically feel herself getting wetter as Kya's unrelenting tounge pressed up against her aching clit. "D- don't stop!" she moaned out as her legs started shaking. Kya took this only as a signal to go faster.

The Waterbender bender took one finger, sliding it into her entrance and thrusting while still sucking on her pleasure button. She grinned while continuing her work as Lin struggled to contain her moans and whimpers. As the Earthbender hit her high Kya slowed to a soft pace helping her ride out the rest of her orgasm. "Remind me to get promoted more often." Lin panted while pulling her undergarments back up and slipping the belt through her jeans. Kya smiled, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Where are you going?" she asked the Waterbender who was leaning against the door. "Back home. I'll see you later chief." she chirped with a devilish grin and a wink.

"Spirits that woman is gonna get me in trouble one of these days." the officer murmered to herself.


End file.
